Rakuen
by Laruku-to-Lolita-sama
Summary: AU fic, Wolf's Rain crossover: The time is set and world is coming to an end. As the everything starts to whither away, nothing is suitable for living anymore. Yet an old race is still alive: Shinobi. But for them, living is closer to death...
1. The Lost Ones

N/A: Wolf's Rain is a very recent anime that's come out in Japan and is one of the current animes that I've been watching lately. It's a fabulous anime (Kiba's so hot!) and kind yaoi-ish to my senses, but I'll let it pass. Who could use that reason to stop themselves from watching the hot guys in that show? ^^ Not only are the characters great, the story itself is really beautiful and I've really enjoyed it a lot. So I decided to write a fanfiction sort of based on the series. I wouldn't exactly call it a crossover but it is AU. So hope you all enjoy it, thx. 

~*~*~*~

In a place like this, it's hard believing in what's worth it anymore. 

The barren wasteland that once was a paradise of living things,

Has now become dead.

No one believes, that any one of us will survive anymore, and the world has now come close to an end.

With my people along with it.

With all these mourning voices surrounding me, telling me it's just no use. I wonder to myself, is what I believe in, actually real? 

But it's not like I should waste my time wondering what's right from wrong. Because in my heart I know what is real. And what that little voice inside my head is whispering so that only my ears can hear is,

_ "Akiramenaide."_

Never give up. Search for the Paradise.

~*~*~*~

**RAKUEN**

AN AU FANFICTION BASED ON STUDIO BONES "WOLF'S RAIN"

Laruku-to-Lolita-sama

~*~*~*~

It was a wet dreary night as the cold streets of the town was covered with an unpleasant chill. A nasty foul smell filled the air as the people passed by in utter silence. The dim streetlights illuminated to bare pathways. It really didn't seem much of a life anymore to anyone. Travelers passed in and out throughout the city walls as stray animals ran loose. Nothing really was much left to notice.

Except for a strange old man clothed in dark robes.

He moved silently but with haste. A strange sort of aura rose off of him leaving the last places of where his footsteps touched even colder than it was before. A huge black dog with an eye patch covering one of it's eyes walking right by his side accompanied him. He ignored to strange looks coming from the people curiously watching him as he passed by. The man finally entered a dark alleyway and turned as he opened a door to a small bar.

"Irrashai," a man behind the counter said tonelessly as the bell to his door rang. 

"I'll take a Bloody Mary," the strange man replied as he tied his dog down next to him. 

The bartender nodded and began preparing the drink. His strange customer said nothing as he took a seat and sat in silence. The bartender filled a glass and set it on the counter.

"So I see the great town of Konoha, has nothing great left to it," the man said as he lifted the glass to his lips, "It's been awhile since I last saw this place."

The bartender gave him a queer look, "I don't know what other places you've been to, but it's no good living anywhere anymore. Our people are better off than most I'd say. We get a whole lot of travelers and traders coming in through the village walls everyday." 

"Any Shinobi?"

"Ha! Doubt it O-san," the bartender replied as he began lighting a cigarette, "But there aren't a whole lot of them anymore. You don't see any good ones left. Died out. Not everyone can be a Shinobi ya know. Not unless they're born with some kind of ability from what I hear around here."

"It's because they have chakra," the man replied as he set down his glass.

"Chakra?" the bartender said puzzled, "The old energy of the Ancients? It's said that the race of Chakra has long gone been extinct."

"They exist. But not many people have the eyes to see it."

"Eh?" the bartender said confused by the man's words, "Well come to think of it. I remember a legend that my old man used to tell me. Of how when this world ends, a new paradise will appear. Akahagara, a legendary place of which will save us. But only the Shinobi will be able to find it. They are the promised ones."

The man slammed down his glass onto to the table and glared at the bartender with vicious eyes.

"Shinobi are dangerous folk, feared of the special abilities that they're capable of. Having the strength wipe out villages with their powers. In old times they used to kill newborn babies if the found that they were born Shinobi. They'd execute people discovered to have chakra. Tricky elusive fellas, them Shinobi! Cursed I tell ya."

The bartender stepped back in surprise but said nothing. 

"They bring nothing but death. And we must destroy them for once and for all." The man hissed in a menacing whisper.

~*~*~*~

"Well there's another one for the "success" list. Easy job eh? Got a lot out of that one. All this cash'll keep us going for awhile, eh Uchiha-san?" 

"Yep, expect a good meal for tonight. Haven't had anything worth eating for ages! That job took us longer than we thought," a man agreed along with him.

"The next village we're heading for is Konoha," Sasuke replied as he continued to steer the wheel at the front of the truck, "You men better get some rest. Just been hired by some big shot saying that he wants the town's lord out of the way. The Daimyo from that village has just arrived back from an important meeting from another city so we'll get him once he reaches town. He's our next target. Ain't an easy job but the payout's hell worth it." 

"Going after Konoha?" one of the men asked in surprise, "You're talking big, man. Ya really think we can handle that?" 

"The Heart of the Greatest of the Five Great Countries," Sasuke replied, "If we pull that off, then think of all the possibilities. We'd be unstoppable."

His men gave a whooped up a cheer of agreement. Sasuke smiled. There wasn't a single thing that could stop them from getting what they wanted. They're gang of assassins was of the most elite. Konoha. That place meant trouble, and they'd be in for it if the law caught them. But if they managed this assassination then it was all good. They'd pull it off.

"I-I don't know you guys," an unsure voice stammered as the rest of them turn to face the one who spoke, "Security there is tight. Whole lot of nasty things going in and out of there. It might be too much for us."

"Shut up, Udon. You say that about every job we take on," one of the men spat at him, "Nah just don't worry about it. You just let us handle it. Besides with someone like Uchiha for our leader, who's says we're gonna fail?"

"Cause he's a jolly good fellow, eh boys?" said another patting Sasuke on the shoulder. 

"I'm not so sure bout the "jolly" part," Sasuke smirked, "More like the one who kicks the most ass out of all of you guys. But we haven't failed a mission yet have we?"

"HELL NO!" they all shouted in unison.

The one called Udon said nothing as he sank into the corner of the truck. Sasuke looked back to see him fall silent. Youngest in his team of assassins, not fit to be one himself but was still part of their gang. He knew he might not last in this mission, Udon better be prepared for the worst. Possibly his own end.

"First we'd better do some spying first. Kabuto will lead his crew to investigate first. Bring back full reports on security status," Sasuke instructed, "We'll commence the operation in two nights from now. The assassination will be done in two squads. Oboro and Mubi will be the squad leaders of the second team that will take care of security first and all the minor guys clearing a pathway for us to safely reach in without being noticed. I'll lead the main force, we'll take care of the Daimyo. Understood?"

"Hai!" Everyone nodded in reply. Sasuke smiled as his men went back to their conversations. It had been awhile since he had last saw Konoha. Probably now in ruins because of how their pride had been taken away. The lost ones now gone forever. He was glad he had left that wretched place. It'd be strange going back now, but despite how much he hated that village,

It was still the place where he had been born.

This was his kind of mission. Once the Daimyo was gone, Konoha would be nothing. He couldn't wait for that moment to see that village fall. And with the sweet thoughts that he'd be the one to bring down the village to it's end. 

The village that he had sworn revenge on since the day he had left it.

~*~*~*~*~

She opened her eyes. A strange presence was entering the city.

"What's the status on Hinata?"

"She's awakening. It's strange. She's never shown any reactions to anything else we've trying before, Yamanaka-san."

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked, "Did you change any of the composition levels?"

"No," one of the assistants replied, "It must be something else."

The doctor sighed as she stared up towards the tank where the young spirit girl Hinata was kept captive in their laboratory. There she and her team of scientists kept watch on her everyday, studying her strange actions. Usually she would be at rest, but today her eyes had changed. Her eyes were now wide open, white and pale yet pure as her soul. 

"Do you remember when we first started studying Hinata," the doctor Yamanaka asked, "The documents that were left behind from the original study mentioned that Hinata reacts to the presence of a special energy."

"Was it Chakra?" one of the assisting scientists asked.

"Yes, the energy of which only Shinobi are blessed with. Hinata reacts to any sign of Chakra."

"Does that mean that, Hinata is one of the lost race?" 

"Who knows," Yamanaka-san replied, "But she definitely isn't normal. Her connection to the Shinobi is strange. It could be quite possible that there is one in Konoha at this very moment."

"Masaka!" the scientist gasped, "They're supposed to be extinct!"

"If Shinobi didn't exist," Yamanaka said, "Then spirits like Hinata wouldn't be here for us to observe from."

Hinata raised her head and glanced from behind the watery tank down below at the queer people watching her unaware of what she was doing. She opened her eyes and shot them through the walls of the building searching throughout the city for the strange energy that was being projected in the air. Her eyes rest on the gaze of a young man limping towards the base of a lone tree. His blonde head resting on it for comfort. Hinata's senses didn't stop there. Her eyes left him and she searched around to find, that he wasn't the only one in the strange town, who possessed that same kind of power.

~*~*~*~

"Sakura-chan?" her father asked as she stared out absent-mindedly out of the window, "Would you like something to eat? It was a long trip back from the Grass village. You must be starving be now."

"Iie Papa," Sakura smiled as she left her gaze from the window to face her father, "Daijoubu. I'm not hungry." 

"Alright," her father sighed as he gently wrapped his arms around her, "But don't come complaining to me afterwards. I've got a lot of work to do. Your daddy can't serve you and Konoha at the same time. Being Daimyo is a hard job."

"Hai, Hai. Wakatta!" Sakura laughed in her father's warm embrace, "You should worry more about yourself Otou-san. Too much work isn't good for either one of us."

"Ah, your old Jii-chan loves you though Sakura."

Sakura smiled as she placed a hand on his aged face and he gave a weary smile back. 

"You're tired aren't you," Sakura frowned as she gently patted him on the cheek, "I'll make you some tea."

Her father chuckled, "I'm lucky to have a little girl like you taking care of her old man."

"Ah," Sakura gave a soft reply, "Your little Ojou-chan loves you Papa." 

~*~*~*~

It was getting late; he needed a place to rest. 

He laid his head on the tree's hard rough bark, At the bottom the roots formed a small cave-like shelter. The boy searched around seeing that the place was deserted. This tree was better than nothing. It was too cold to stay around out here. He didn't have any money to stay in an inn. And if he stayed out too long in public in a place like this,

He was sure to be caught right away.

But he wasn't going to run away. He wasn't going to hide. He'd face them head on, with no regrets. He swore to himself already that he'd never chicken out and back out like a coward. If he was going to live, he was going to do it this way. It was his nindo, the pride of his race inside of him.

His way of Shinobi. 

But in a place like this, there wasn't any food. He was practically starving, but he had already been traveling for a month without food. He sighed as he crawled into the base of the tree and stared up towards to sky.

A full moon was out. The stars were beautiful.

It was a shame to watch the stars here, in such a filthy town. He really hated this place. Well then again he hated every town he had ventured through to get here. Everywhere was the same, he was a person who was unwanted by everyone else. Because deep inside his heart he knew that the only place that he had left to go was, Rakuen. The paradise in his heart. It was all that he knew, and nothing else. He didn't know the name of the place he was trying to get to, but in his dreams he'd always visualize beautiful red clovers. It was strange, they're crimson tiny leaves. He couldn't make heads or tails of it, but he knew it was a place where,

Wishes could come true. 

"Oyasumi," he told the full moon as he closed his eyes, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow night."

~*~*~*~

"Oi! Sasuke!" a man yelled, "We finally found a bar in this dump! Care for some booze?"

Sasuke said nothing but nodded as he came to join the rest of his gang. Everyone was starting to find places to stay around town. They had all agreed to meet back up again on the eve of the night of the day before they started they're mission. Personally he thought it should have been done without so much noise. But then again these humans were so different from him. 

It was hard being with them at times. 

"Kinda small to my tastes," said one of the men as Sasuke approached them, "But it's still got beer! That's all I need to live!"

"Shut up and get in," said another as they opened the door to the entrance, "Damn, it's freezing out here! This village blows . . ."

The bell attached to the top of the door of the small pub rang as the company of men entered inside. The bartender looked up to see his new customers. A lively bunch, well at least there was plenty to go around. Not a lot of people came by these days. The old man sitting on one of the seats said nothing as the new quests filled up the rest of the empty stools. 

"Booze old man!" shouted one of them, "Nothing but the good stuff!"

"Strong, not some weak shit," another added, "Today's we've got money to spare, and that's saying a lot for people like us."

"Shut yer yap will ya!" spat the bartender as he began pulling out bottles, "You'll get what you want, but do it without your talk!"

The rouse put up quite a racket in the small bar. Yet two remained silent. The old man turned to look at the one who was quiet. A dark young man with black bangs framing his face. Hard cold eyes, giving him an unpleasant feel to him. Emotionless and queer, he made the room feel strange just by sitting there.

He couldn't tell for sure, but there was something not right about this boy. Almost different from any other normal person. 

The dog by the old man's feet had been sleeping all this time. It's large self not moved by any of the ruckus. It kept quiet when suddenly; the whiff of air that it had been breathing while it was asleep picked up a new scent. 

The dog opened it's eyes wide awake and sniffed the air once more. A thick energy was present. 

The dog glanced upwards to see a boy with spiky long black hair and a pair of dark eyes. It was for certain. The dog could tell by the aura coming from him.

_Chakra._

The dog growled in anger lunging at the boy but pulled back by the leash harnessing him to his owner's seat. He barked in fury loud low barks that made everyone stop in surprise to see him be so angered all of a sudden. His owner the old man gasped, and quickly turned back towards the boy at which his dog had been barking at. 

"Doushta no Komaru?!" The old man yelled as he tried to calm the big black beast down.

The old man glanced up and stared at the dark boy and suddenly realized why. 

"YOU!" he pointed, "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM AREN'T YOU?!"

The boy said nothing as he slowly stepped down from his seat and stood before the old man. His emotionless face remained the same as he stared at the man as if nothing was unaware of what the man was talking about. 

"KISAMA!" the old man hollered as he reached inside his coat and pulled out a vicious gun, "YOU CAN'T RUN!"

Sasuke smirked. How interesting. The brute dog had sensed his chakra field. Then that must mean this person was one of those hunters. Heh, but it wasn't like he could catch the likes of him.

Sasuke's men sat with their mouths wide open a little taken aback at what was going on. The looked to their leader for answers but saw as he gave all of them a nod in reply. They nodded back in acknowledgement. 

It was now time for a plan to escape.

The old man not waiting any longer proceeded to pulling the trigger right at Sasuke when at that moment one of his men pushed him down to the floor sending the bullet flying off in a different direction. The old looked up in fury, but at that second Sasuke quickly took out an object from his pocket and threw it to the ground. It hit the floor with a loud bang as the smoke began filling up the room. Taken back in surprise the old man coughed as the smoke blurred his vision. He couldn't see anything at all. 

When the smoke cleared. The old man quickly stood up and searched around in anxiety. But as he had thought,

They had already vanished without a trace.

"Damn that Shinobi," he muttered under his breath.

~*~*~*~

After five minutes of running, Sasuke led his men down a dark alleyway and halted letting them take a rest. He was sure that the old man hadn't followed them. 

"Chikshou," one of the men panted behind him, "What the hell was that for? Are all the people 'round here all like that? Man, what is this place?"

"Sasuke," said another, "It seems like he knew who you were. Didn't seem too pleased by the sight of you. Looks like you've got some trouble on your hands. If that guy sees you again, you're gonna get shot."

"He's got a sweet gun though, did you see the size of that thing?"

"Old men freak me out anyway, I think it's the wrinkles."

Sasuke said nothing. That man knew who he was. It was that dog of his. Being able to sniff out his chakra, that dog was a beast used by the ninja of old. It was rare to find a dog like that anymore.

And that man had one.

It wasn't in the right hands by the way he was using that dog. If he lingered around this city to long, that man will have surely find him again. It wasn't safe roaming the streets here with that man on loose trying to track him down. 

There wasn't much time.

"We're moving the operation to tomorrow night," he spoke. 

"Eh?" the rest of them gasped.

"Tomorrow night?! We'll never be ready by then!" one of the shouted.

"Are you nuts? Preparation takes time. We still need to get new ammo, repair the vehicles, and get some knowledge about the situation first. Plus we need to think of a safe getaway plan. Without time to prepare we won't stand a chance!"

"Are you trying to kill us?"

"LOOK!" Sasuke hissed as he turned to face them, "We're moving the operation to tomorrow night and that's final!"

"That only leaves us the majority of the time to work in the daytime only. With our men moving around in the day to gather information will get the villagers suspicious. It's not safe!"

"The Daimyo just arrived back in town just this night," Sasuke replied, "Meaning that he still has quite a lot on his hands. I heard he's brought in imports with him as well. With that keeping the guy all busy, security and surveillance will be unorganized and poor. If we're gonna strike, now's the time to do it."

"That still doesn't mean we'll be ready! Why are you doing this all of a sudden anyway?"

"Spread the word to everyone else," Sasuke commanded, "Then go find places to rest. We'll meet back at sunrise." 

The men said nothing as they watched Sasuke turn his back and retreat walking along the rest of the dark alleyway until he disappeared into the deep dark shadows. They sighed groaning at his sudden orders knowing that if they weren't ready by tomorrow he'd be greatly displeased.

~*~*~*~

Under the tree, the boy rubbing his sore aching head and trying to ignore the pain in his stomach along with the numbness in his toes. It was hopeless. It would be impossible for him to get any sleep at all. This just wasn't working.

He sighed as he jumped out of the tree and stood facing directly and the moon. Even with that keeping watch it wasn't like it was going to do any good. It was best if just starting searching for what he was looking for in this town and leave this wretched place. 

He sat looking at the streets below. A couple of cars passed by with an occasional nighttime stroller. It was too quiet. This village was definitely no fun at all. Boring and dull, that's what it was. 

He continued to stare at the quiet sidewalk when suddenly a new stranger wandered along it's path.

A boy, who looked roughly about his age, walked silently on it's path alone and quiet. His dark black bangs covering his face. He continued to walk when suddenly, as if sensing the other boy's gaze he paused and turned to face the blonde boy with spiky hair. The two locked eyes with each other, noticing each other's presence.

"All alone aren't you?" Sasuke asked the boy, "Think you can handle one night on your own?"

The boy gasped in surprise. He was just like him. He could sense his chakra reflecting off in a dark aura. 

"You!" he shouted pointing a finger at him, "You're one of them aren't you?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and glared at him for hearing the exact same words once more.

"You're a Shinobi," he gasped, "Just like me!"

"What are doing here?" Sasuke asked with a cold tone in his voice, "Acting on your own like that will get people suspicious. If you're a real Shinobi you'd be hiding in stealth instead of out in the open."

The boy grit his teeth, it was his turn to be angered.

"Shinobi are proud beings!" he yelled in fury, "If I am caught, I'd fight with my pride of being Shinobi by my side. I'm not afraid of those bastards!"

"Baka," Sasuke laughed, "That kind of foolishness will get you nowhere. If you're caught then it's all over. If you're gonna try to keep alive, do it in ways that you won't be caught. Being born with chakra is a blessing, but if it's granted to people like you then it'd be all wasted."

"SHUT UP!" he shouted back angrily, "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING SHINOBI!"

Sasuke stopped; his smirk grew into a frown as he glared up at the boy with a cold look in his eyes. Who did he think he was to speak to him like that?

"Don't think you're one to talk to me like that you punk," Sasuke hissed as he whipped out a kunai in his hand. The boy did the same as they both charged at each other running at full speed.

~*~*~*~

**TBC?**

Japanese Terms used: (listed in the order they are used)

Akiramenaide- Never give up (wondering if you guys found out already in the beginning but put this just in case :P)

Irrashai –Welcome

O-san – Sort of like short form for "Ojii-san" old man

Daimyo – Feudal Lord

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Daijoubu – I'm alright

Wakatta – I got it

Otou-san – Father

Jii-chan – old man

Ojou-chan – daughter

Nindo – Ninja Way/Way of Ninja

Oyasumi – Good Night

Doushta no? – What's wrong?

Kisama – You! (sort of a rude term when you're referring to someone)

Chikshou – Dammit

Baka – Idiot

~*~*~*~

Err, I might have missed some of the terms I used. This really is turning out to be a crossover. ^^;;


	2. Lost and Found

N/A: Well, hope y'all are enjoying it so far, if you're reading this message right now I hope that means you still have the interest to read this fic. Seriously, it's hard getting reviews nowadays. Is it cause of back to skool? Anyways I had a review from Anything saying that the plot I was using was a but too much like Wolf's Rain. Which is true, I found that problem out already after I finished writing the last chapter. Which I'm glad you noticed, but I'm glad you still like it. ^^ The thing is, it's not as easy for me to write my own plot for this sort of thing right now, but after I get all the main characters active into the story, I hope that it will change. Lol, anyways leave a shout if you want. Please review! Naruto and Wolf's Rain belong to Kishimoto-san and Studio Bones. Yoroshiku! 

~*~*~*~ 

In this world it's hard trying to go on without falling instead. 

It's hard trying to keep your head help up high to see through the storm. 

I am lost.

Because after all this wandering around in the dark, 

Has left me realizing in the end: 

In this world I am one who is _unwanted. _

But there is always hope, even when all has been lost.

When I've got nothing to hold on to anymore, something from up above, is reaching my grasp.

I'm holding my arms out wide, waiting for a person to come save me from this hell. 

_"Ore wa, hitori ja nai. . ." _

Somehow this world's become a whole lot easier to breathe in.

Because even if I had found _paradise, _it would be useless without you.

~*~*~*~

** RAKUEN**

Lost and Found 

Laruku-to-Lolita-sama

~*~*~*~

Limping down the pitch-black streets of Konoha, the boy wearily forced himself through the pain in his leg to keep moving on. It hurt every time he tried to move the limbs in his ankle but he tried his best to ignore it and rest of the pain searing in his body. The cold chill of the wind seeped through the open flesh wounds that newly fresh blood was leaking from. He cursed as he winced every time the breeze sliced at the cuts and bruises. 

_ That bastard._

Damn him, he never expected him to be such a strong opponent. That boy with black hair. The nextime he saw that bastard he'd beat him down limb by limb, ripping him to pieces. Then he'd be sorry for ever doing this to him. If hadn't been so hungry he would have fought better. He had barely escaped that fight. That fucked up son of a bitch had chased him away from that tree. It was his only shelter for the night. Now what the hell was he gonna do?

He sighed as he slumped down to the ground completely exhausted. This was getting him nowhere. He felt so weak. 

Footsteps were approaching. He shifted his eyes to see that the sound was coming from behind him. Shadows appeared on the ground, yet he made no effort to move.

"So is this him Komaru?" a voice asked, "Doesn't look like the same bastard from before, but is he one too?"

A dog's growl in reply was what he heard. He quickly looked up to see an old man clothed in black traveling robes and along side him a huge black dog growling right at him. He paused. 

Komaru's nose is never wrong," the old man said, "You are a Shinobi."

The boy paused but said nothing and continued to stare back at the old man. The man reached in slowly beneath his robes, a large gun and pointed it directly at the boy. 

You seem lost, young man," he said with an evil chuckle in his voice, "Allow me to show you the way to Hell."

Nani? Dammit, another enemy at a time like this? Could things possibly be worse?

The man let the dog loose as Komaru came charging straight at him. He trembled trying to run, but it was no use. He was too weak to fight back.

No, he wasn't going to back out. He had to defend himself. He had already promised himself that he'd never run away from a battle.

Quickly he began doing gestures in his hands and then extended both arms forming a sphere of air into the palms of his hand. He let out a cry as he released the energy. 

"RASENGAN!"

With a powerful blast the dog Komaru was thrown back by the wind. The old man used his arms to shield himself from the gust of wind trying his best not to be blown away. So this was one of that boy's techniques. The powerful abilities that Shinobi were capable of. This one was quite a powerful one for his age. 

Suddenly the winds began to recede and the old man stood in surprise watching as suddenly they began to weaken. He paused and looked up to see the boy panting in exhaustion absolutely worn out. So, he thought to himself, he didn't have enough energy to keep up the technique. He had reached his limit. The old man smiled and pulled out his gun once more.

"No where to run anymore, Shinobi."

BANG!

The boy gasped as he felt the bullet strike him. Then pain had struck him right in the shoulder, yet nonetheless hurt horribly. He collapsed clutching his shoulder and staring up at the man with hatred in his blue determined eyes. The pain was already starting to spread. He winced as he tried to move, but the more he squirmed the more damage it caused him than good.

"So, you won't die easily will ya?" the man sneered as he lifted his gun once more, "Heh, heh. Let's try this again shall we?"

Kuso, he couldn't die like this, not at the mercy of this man.

Komaru growled viciously as he charged straight at the boy again, his sharp fangs barred straight at him. He tried to back away but it was too late. The dog had already sunk its jaw deep into the wound in his shoulder. The blood came gushing out his injury and spilled all over the place. The old man laughed as he saw the boy's face wrinkle up in pain. It was all over.

POOF!  
  


Na-NANI?!!

A poof of smoke exploded into the atmosphere and there was nothing to be seen. The old man cursed as finally the smoke cleared. He gasped out in shock. Instead of the blonde boy lying on the ground, in Komaru's jaws held a large plank of wood. He blinked his eyes wide with astonishment. He looked around searching for any sign of the boy, but there was none to be seen. He trembled in anger as rage came surging through his lungs. 

"KUSO!!!!!" he hollered out into the cold night as he pulled the trigger to his gun to let loose all his rage as he fired several shots into the air.

~*~*~*~

_ "Akai Yotsuba no Clover?"_

_ "Sou," a voice replied, "It has the ability to grant people the greatest desires in their hearts. . ."_

_ The young girl gasped as suddenly she opened her eyes to see crimson clovers surrounding her in a huge meadow. It was a beautiful sight. The sun shone above her and she laughed to see as the green flowing grass beneath her tickled her bare feet._

_ "Koko wa doko?" she asked to herself._

_ "Akahagara," the same soft voice replied, "Otherwise known as "Rakuen". A paradise in which Shinobi can live peacefully in."_

_ The girl giggled as the wind came slowly embracing her as her pink hair floated along with it. She ran free like bird across the field of the red clovers until she approached a strange statue. She curiously approached it and noticed a small red leafed clover beneath it. _

_ But it wasn't a normal clover. Instead of the rest of the clovers here, this one had four-leaves._

_ "Make a wish," a voice urged her, "Don't be afraid. What does your heart most desire?"_

_ She thought to herself. For such a simple question she didn't quite know the answer to it. She was the daughter of the Daimyo-sama and could have anything she could possibly want already. She was already happy with her life, she didn't need anything else._

_ But this crimson four-leaf clover, could grant her something she didn't have, but what was it that she wanted?_

_ "What do you wish for little girl?" the voice asked once more. _

_ "I wish for," the girl replied, "Love."_

_ "Love?"_

_ "Yes," the girl replied in a soft voice as she twirled the clover in her fingers, "Without Otou-san in my life, I'm always alone. And Papa is always busy, and I can't always see him. Even though I love him so much, sometimes it's frustrating that he isn't always there. I get worried that; I'll always be forever alone. With no one who can understand me. I have no one who cares about me except for him._

_ That is why I want Love."_

_ "A kunoichi of this age always desires a Love from someone, it's only natural that you feel this way. Are you sure that this simple feeling is what you really want? You can have only one wish."_

_ "Yes," the girl stood up with a definite voice, "I use this Crimson Four-Leaf Clover for Love!"_

_ A warm light started to envelope her as she felt her whole body tremble as suddenly the air was surrounded in white light and she felt her whole world disappear . . ._

_ ~*~*~*~_

Sakura opened her eyes as she slowly awoke from her dream. What was that all about? She had never felt something that real before. Red clovers? How bizarre. 

Sakura sighed as she glanced out of her window and saw the sunlight creep inside. It was daybreak already? Sakura gave another look down the streets Konoha watching as the town's people were starting wake up as well. She rest her head against the windowsill and sighed in sorrow. Although her father was the Daimyo, being his daughter meant that she was forbidden to go wander the city streets. All of her life she had been secluded into living behind these walls. The only outdoors she ever saw was through her window. 

She felt trapped sometimes, like someone being held prisoner. All for just committing a crime for just _living _in this world. 

Suddenly she felt a force tug the bed sheets on her side. She glanced to see her father resting his head on the edge of her bed. Completely worn out, he slept there in a deep sleep. She smiled as she patted his head gently and crept quietly out of bed, trying her best not to wake him up. 

Sakura stood on the floor as she slowly began to dress. A cold sharp breeze blew against her face and she turned towards the window and then faced back to sleeping father.

A new feeling suddenly rushed straight to heart. A feeling as though something was out there, that she had to just see.

It couldn't hurt, if she just went for a while. She promised to herself that she wouldn't go very far.

What harm could it be?

Sakura swiftly yet as quietly as possible slipped on a pair of shoes and slowly headed out the door. 

~*~*~*~

"U-Uchiha-san?" 

"Hai?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to see where the squeaky voice had come from. A small boy stood there with large glasses and snot dripping from his nose. It was Udon.

"Ka-Kabuto-san told me to tell you that as you had said, the security isn't as tight as it normally is because of how they're still unloading the goods they brought back," he shyly replied, "Oboro finished repairing most of the vehicles already, and Mubi has just finished with the rest of weaponry. All our men have received the message."

"Yosh," Sasuke said as he stood up and pat the young boy on the head, "Good work."

"H-Hai!" the boy stuttered as he put on a salute, "Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

Sasuke smirked as he ruffled his hair then walked on. Good kid, but if he pull together an act on then hopefully he'd pull through this. Despite of how Sasuke sometimes felt that he wasn't fit to be on a team as one like his, he sincerely hoped he didn't get too badly hurt. The guy was only a kid after all.

"Uchiha-san! Over there! Look!" Udon exclaimed as he pointed out onto the streets, "Something's wrong with Kabuto-san!"

Sasuke immediately swerved his head towards where Udon was pointing to and gasped. Several men were struggling to wrestle down one of his men to the ground, Kabuto. He cursed trying to pry them off, but it was no use as the surrounding men in uniforms knocked him out with their nightsticks and bound his hands with handcuffs. Sasuke grunted, his best spy had been captured. He watched clenching his fists as they dragged him off into a car and drove away.

"What's happening?" Udon exclaimed in surprise, "Wh-Where are they taking Kabu---"

Udon was cut off as Sasuke quickly covered his mouth and grabbed the boy back. He quickly ran back into the dark alleyway and leaped onto the roof of the building. He looked back in horror trying to make sure Udon hadn't gotten them seen.

"Udon," Sasuke hissed as he looked down to see the departing police, "Be on the look out. The cops have already found us out. Once they start questioning Kabuto, our operation's gonna be revealed. Hurry and go tell everyone else to keep watch over their backs."

"B-But what about Kabuto-san?" Udon stuttured.

"Look, there's nothing we can do for him now. If we go try to bust him out, it'll only make things worse. I'm sure he'll know to stay low for us too. But I bet that's the last we'll see of him," Sasuke spat bitterly.

"So we're just gonna leave him?!" Udon gasped in disbelief, "But sir, you can't do that! You've never left anyone behind on any mission we've ever- "

"I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE! I'M NOT TAKING ANY CRAP FROM ANYONE! JUST DO AS I SAY!" Sasuke bellowed at him.

Udon stepped back terrified at his leader's sudden outburst. He stood there watching in silence as Sasuke took one last glare at him and started to leave. He hang his down in shame but as he slowly heard his Sasuke's footsteps walk away, he heard them collapse a few seconds later and shot his head back up to see Sasuke on the ground. Udon gasped and ran to him.

"Daijoubu?" he asked as he came closer and noticed that his leg was bleeding, "Y-You're hurt! Did you get into some fight yesterday?"

Sasuke said nothing as he winced clutching his wounded leg. 

"I-I'll go get help!" Udon shouted, "Mubi-san might know what to do!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke yelled at him. Udon paused. Sasuke glared at him with death in his eyes.

"I don't need anyone's help. Just leave already," he muttered as he heaved himself off and limped away.

~*~*~*~

Sakura sighed. She had never known the city was this vast before. She had been to many different places on her father's trips but never had she seen such a new and interesting landscape. Usually at night the city seemed so dead. But everything was bustling with life as things were passing by. It filled her with such joy to see the city like this at last. 

"WATCHA GONNA DO BUSU MOEGI!" 

"O-Onegai Yamete . . ." a small girl pleaded. Sakura glanced and saw a poor girl being taunted by several older girls around her.

"Moegi you're so ugly," one of the girls laughed shrilly, "That no one WOULD EVER LIKE YOU!!"

"That's right!" another girl joined in, "I bet she'll always stay that ugly. UGLY, UGLY, UGLY!!

SLAP!!!

The girl called Moegi fell to floor screaming in pain. She clutched her face as it started turning red. The bullying girls all laughed in delight and began kicking her small self. She screamed as she trembled in fear. Sakura stood there watching in horror and slowly grit her teeth and clenched her fists in anger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" 

The girls stopped kicking and turned around to see a young lady with long pink hair and fell silent. The little girl Moegi took a shy peek to see what had stopped them from beating her and gasped to see the pretty woman started to approach her and help her up to her feet. She continued to glare at the other girls who had now had fallen utterly silent. 

"Is that the way to treat another little girl like that?" Sakura asked in a stern voice. The other girls said nothing as they nervously shook their heads. But one of them from their company refused to shake her head along with the rest of them.

"Oh look!" she sneered giving Moegi another nasty look, "Busu Moegi-chan has to be saved by an ugly girl like herself. Only this time she's got a HUGE FOREHEAD as a bonus!"

Sakura ignored the girl as she began dusting Moegi off. The other girl glared at Sakura as if expecting her to fight back, but she received none. She clenched her teeth and trembled in fury to see her being ignored. 

"Looks like Moegi found a new friend," the girl tried taunting them again, "With those two living in Konoha they'll be the ugliest pair anyone's ever seen. ISN'T THAT RIGHT MINNA?"

The rest of her small gang of girls joined her as the laughed shrilly at her remark. The girl laughed too, but stopped noticing how Sakura still didn't say anything at all. In fact this time she was smiling instead. She looked at her utterly lost in confusion.

"It's too late for that," Sakura teased as she looked the little girl in the eye, "It looks like you and you're gang have already stolen that title!"

The girl gasped and then began twitching fury. How dare she insult her like that! She raised a hand and aimed it striking for Sakura's cheek.

"KISAMA!" she shrieked.

But then she paused as Sakura quickly stopped her arm and seized her tiny wrist clutching it in her hand. This time Sakura changed her smile and it was her turn to glare at the girl. She shrieked as she tried wriggling her wrist free from Sakura's tight grasp but couldn't free her hand loose. Sakura smirked and took her hand and raised it in the air. . .

SLAP!!!

The girl let out a cry of pain as she staggered back and clutched her red cheek as fresh hot tears came streaming down her face. Sakura continued the glare at the girl as immediately her friends came to her aide. They all nervously checked to see if she was alright and glanced up at Sakura now frightened by her. Moegi looked at Sakura with both admiration and surprise. She was standing up for her!

"NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Sakura shouted at the alarmed girls. They trembled at her furious voice, "IF I CATCH ANYONE OF YOU DOING SOMETHING TERRIBLE LIKE THIS IN OUR TOWN, YOU CAN BE SURE THAT YOUR MOTHERS WON'T BE PLEASED ONCE I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!

They all nodded now scared and quickly picking up their friend they ran off into the busy streets. Sakura continued to watch them scurry off into the crowd, but then at the same time looked towards her own hand. It slightly stung with a little pain rubbed off in her palms, she had slapped that girl pretty hard. It kind of shocked her a little to see her slap her though, but she was also shocked by what she had just saw. Did things like this happen a lot in Konoha? She really didn't know her own city.

"A-Arigatou. . ." a small voice said behind her.

Sakura turned back to see the young Moegi smile shyly at her. Her eyes were now shining with gratitude. Moegi blushed as Sakura returned her shy smile with a warm one of hers.

"Daijoubu?" Sakura asked as she bent down to face the little girl, "You're name must be Moegi, desho?"

"You heard them say it didn't you," Moegi said quietly as she turned away in sorrow, "They . . . They always call me a Busu."

"Eh? Now that part I didn't hear them say so clearly!" Sakura joked as she laughed making Moegi pause, "Are you sure that's what they always say? You can't be too sure. Busu, now that's not what someone should call you! You're pretty as it is!"

Moegi blushed as Sakura smiled at her with a cheerful grin. She said nothing. She had never been treated this nicely by anyone she had known before in her life. She flushed at the remark and Sakura happily took her by the hand and took her on a walk.

"I never get to see the city!" Sakura said as they began taking a stroll down the busy street, "I'm always too busy so this one of first times I've ever been outside! It would be nice if someone could show me around!"

Moegi looked at up at her and spoke, "There's a park nearby! I like going there to play all the time! Can I take you there?"

"Of course! I'd love to go see it!" Sakura smiled, "My name is Sakura by the way."

"Sakura," Moegi repeated after her, "That's such a pretty name."

~*~*~*~

"OI! You there! Come back! You didn't pay for those, THIEF!!"

Kiba continued to race along the streets pushing away the villagers that were in his way. Tackling several people, havoc was starting to spread across the streets wherever he went. He panted as he ran faster while trying to keep all the hot dogs he stole in his arms. Hollers of the vendors he had stolen them from continued to follow him wherever he went.

"Kuso," he cursed as he took a glance backwards, "Those morons are so hard to loose . . ."

WHAM!!

Kiba collapsed to the ground as he stared up in horror. One of the vendors stood up smirking at him with a small club in his hands. He cursed as he started to laugh at him.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the vendor chuckled, "A thief eh? No steals something from me and gets away with it!"

He raised the club high into the air and brought it down striking it towards him. Kiba closed his eyes wincing as he waiting for the hard force to collide into him . . .

"BARK! BARK!" 

"Na-Nani?!! KONO INU YARO!! LET GO OF ME!!"

A small dog growled as he lunged at the man and sunk its small teeth into his wrist causing him to drop the club onto the floor. The vendor struggled trying the wring the dog off his arm, but the dog refused to let go. Kiba looked up in surprise but the let out a whoop of pride.

"YEEHAA!! THAT'S THE STUFF AKAMARU!! YA CAME RIGHT ON TIME, BOY!!" he cheered punching the air with his fist. 

He chuckled as he quickly scooped up all the food he had dropped onto the ground and hurried off into a nearby alleyway. The vendor's cusses shouted at him in pure rage as he made his escape. Kiba quickly leaped onto the walls and jumped into a different passageway and paused. He panted as he sniffed the air to see if anyone had seen him, but none of the foul vendor's scents was there. He laughed as he took out a small whistle from around his neck and blew into it. Yet no sound came out.

However to some it had been heard. A rustle from the corner of the alleyway rattled through the walls as from behind the corner stood his small faithful dog. Answering his master's call.

"Akamaru!" he exclaimed as he held out his arms wide welcoming the dog, "You did it boy! Thanks to you, we got out hands on a hefty load of grub! Good job!"

He laughed as Akamaru barked back in delight and licked his master on the cheek. He smiled as he pet his dog on the head and took out one of his stolen prizes and plopped into his mouth. He tossed a sausage towards Akamaru and he caught it in his mouth.

"Well," Kiba laughed as he leaped onto a garbage dumpster against the wall, "Looks like that's enough for us today! We're gonna feast tonight!"

Akamaru barked back in agreement. Kiba smiled as he pulled out a sausage and began chewing on one end. He chuckled as he stuffed his face full and laughed. The two happily began to feast. Kiba took out another sausage and tossed it to Akamaru, when suddenly he paused and sniffed the air.

Something didn't smell right . . .

Kiba glanced down at the dumpster that he was sitting on and suddenly a poof of smoke appeared. Kiba let out a yell of shock as he came tumbling down towards solid ground. He fell from midair but instead he landed on something warm and very much alive. His eyes popped out of their sockets as he felt the body underneath him squirm.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU FATASS!!"

Kiba jumped off and landed on the ground with a thump. Akamaru let out a bark as the smoke began to clear. A boy, who looked about the same age as Kiba coughed out the smoke. His messy blonde hair was all over the place and his face was smudged with dirt. 

"Dammit, I was trying to sleep. I knew being a dumpster wasn't a good enough disguise. I should have transformed into a brick wall or something if I didn't want any trouble."

Kiba gasped. No way! This guy could transform? But that could only mean one thing . . .

Masaka, this punk could never be a,

"Sometimes being a Shinobi really blows. Look at me, I'm a mess!"

Kiba gulped down all the surprise in his throat and tried to hold in his excitement. He'd never imagine a day like this would ever come.

~*~*~

"Ne, ne Sakura-san! I found a flower for you!" Moegi giggled as she happily presented the tiny flower in her small hands. Sakura smiled.

"This is for me? Arigatou Moegi-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully as she took the flower in her hands and placed it in her hair, "Kirei desu ne?"

Moegi watched as she began to fix it in her hair and sadly looked away and gave a shy reply, "H-Hai."

Sakura stopped smiling and looked at her sad face, "Doushta no? Why are you all sad?"

Moegi blushed as hung her head down in grief, "Sakura-san, do you think I could ever grow up to be just as beautiful and pretty as you?"

"Eh?" Sakura gasped softly, "Dou yuu koto desu ka?"

"Datte," Moegi continued, "I'm not as pretty as all the other girls in the village, that's why everyone calls me a busu. Does that mean I really am going to stay ugly forever?"

"That's nonsense!" Sakura laughed, "Not everyone starts out beautiful in the beginning. If things were like that, then the world would just seem too perfect to be true!"

Moegi looked up shyly and glanced to see Sakura smiling with her warm green eyes. 

"And besides," Sakura said as she pat Moegi on the cheek, "I bet, that when you grow up, no one will ever take their eyes off you. That's because I already know you have the beauty of any adult in this village, even a heart that surpasses most of them. If you don't grow up with a beautiful heart, then there's no chance of you becoming beautiful at all. 

True beauty always reflects the beautiful soul that's inside."

Moegi stared at Sakura continued to smile at her. Moegi felt herself tremble inside, only this time she felt only happiness. 

_Arigatou, Sakura-san. . ._

Tears started streaming down her face, and Moegi choked up all the sorrow she had kept in for so long. Sakura sighed as she wrapped her arms around her and let her cry it all out. She knew that she wasn't sad, and understood the pain the she was now releasing. Such a young girl, to be hurt this badly when she was still little.

It reminded her of her own self.

A glow of soft light began to surround Moegi as she felt a sudden warmth envelope her. She looked up to see Sakura's eyes closed as tears slowly began dripping from her eyes. She noticed as a sudden force was somehow mending her body from all the sore pain she felt from the inside out. Moegi gingerly touched her cheek where it had become swollen from the slap she had received earlier, but now for some reason. 

All the pain from that swollen cheek had now completely disappeared. 

A white light was glowing from Sakura's body. Was she an angel?

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes and stood up from her spot. Her warm smiling face had now grown into a frantic look. 

"What time is it?" she asked urgently.

"Eh?" Moegi gasped.

"Oh no, I completely forgot!" Sakura gasped in horror, "Yappai! Otou-san!"

And with that, Sakura fled from the bench and ran straight out from the park. Moegi watched her in confusion as she left. Why was she running off like that?

She didn't even say goodbye. 

~*~*~*~

Yappai! Sakura ran as she swiftly ran through the crowded streets. She had already spent too long outside. Her father must be worried sick now. Chikshou, she should have known better. 

Dammit, this crowd wasn't doing any good. This was just slowing her down. It was wasteful time just even trying like this. 

Baka! She mentally kicked herself in the head. Didn't she know what she was already? 

Accelerating her speed she ran a little faster pushing her legs and added a new force to generate a high speed. With a leap she jumped into the air and sailed as she swiftly ran homebound and full speed.

~*~*~*~

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!!"

Sasuke whirled his head around in shock. His men froze in terror. None of them had expected to be caught this early already. Sasuke cursed. The police had already found them out. There was no time to go on.

"EVERYONE RUN NOW!!" He shouted at his men as they all immediately dashed off in separate directions. Sasuke leaped into the air and began darting across the crammed streets trying his best to loose the police in the crowd. He could hear their curses follow him.

"YOU CAN'T RUN! THERE'S NO ESCAPE!"

Sasuke panted as he quickly veered into a dark alleyway. Within the shadows was where he'd take cover. He could only hope that the rest of his men were still safe.

~*~*~*~

"Komaru, we've already wasted enough time around this dump," the old man spat as he pushed his way through the impossible crowd, "If we don't find anymore of those damned Shinobi, I swear they're not the only ones who're gonna get shot." 

His dog mournfully howled as both of their empty stomachs rumbled along with the humming buzz coming from the crowd. The old man sighed as he took out a flask and drew a long deep sip through his lips. He closed his eyes letting the drink fill his empty soul . . .

WHAM!!

The old fell forward as he felt a force slam into him from behind. He whirled around to see a young teenage girl with long pink hair sitting on the ground and rubbing her head in pain. She groaned as she tried to make the pain disappear while the old man stared in shock. 

_She looked just like her . . ._

The young girl gasped as she felt the old man's gaze fall upon her. She smiled sheepishly as she jumped up and faced the man. 

"Sumimasen Ojii-san! I was in a hurry and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she apologized quickly as she already began to get up and leave again, "Gomen! I have to be going!"

She gave a curt nod and began to dash off. The old man watched her as she left. Komaru watched her too but with a sudden suspicion and anger in his eyes. He growled sensing something not right about the girl. Komaru snarled as he let out loud vicious barks. The old man stared down at his dog and surprise then looked back to the girl's retreating back. 

"Matte!" he yelled as the girl paused and looked back in confusion.

"There's something about you that's just not right."

She gave him a queer look. What was he talking about? What could be wrong?

"I can't believe even young girls like you, are also flesh blood craving demons. Thought you could sneak away from me?"

She gasped as he slowly pulled out a large gun. She screamed as he aimed it straight at her trembling body. She stood back in fear. 

BANG!!

Several people screamed as the shot was fired, the bullet went flying and landed straight at Sakura. She paused as the bullet struck her. Her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head, as the colour from her cheeks became a deadly pale shade of gray. Sakura let out a gasp as her body slowly fell towards the ground. 

Dead, the old man smiled satisfied at the state of the fallen Shinobi.

POOF!!

Another poof of smoke appeared, and instead of what should have been the girl, lay a wooden barrel. He gasped in shock. Masaka! She replaced herself with one of the barrels from the market stands. Dammit! Those Shinobi were too fast! He cursed as he slammed his gun into the dirt with fury as his dog calmly walked towards the barrel.

Komaru sniffed the barrel and tried to pick up a scent. He could smell out the girl's sweet scent, it had a strong flowery smell to it. And by the looks of it, she wasn't too far off. The scent was easy to trace.

With a bark, Komaru ran into an alleyway and the old man looked up and gave a sigh of relief. Good old Komaru. He wasn't going to let her escape this time. He was gonna shoot her down dead this time. He followed his dog and ran into the dark passageway.

~*~*~*~

Sakura panted as she ran on through the long dark alley. She could hardly keep her heart from beating out of her chest. Never in her life did she ever feel this afraid. Was life out on the street this dangerous? What a horrifying place, she never knew Konoha was this bad. If Konoha were like this, then what was the rest of the world like? She continued to run. 

Run, run, run. Those were the only thoughts in her head. Was it because of this, her father forbade her to go outside?

Papa, oh how she desperately wished she could be safe in his warm arms. 

She stopped running as she panted and placed a hand on the wall trying to catch her breath. She hoped that man wasn't able to find her. Sakura fell down to the ground and shrunk back against the wall trembling as the tears came pouring out. For all the times in her life, she never imagined that she could possibly feel this alone.

No one could save her now . . .

"Komaru? Are we close?" a distant voice echoed off the walls. Sakura opened her eyes and stared back in shock. He had found her already?

Sakura gasped as she quickly dashed off further into the darkness.

~*~*~*~

Sasuke fell to ground and leaned against the wall clutching his leg in pain. It had been throbbing badly in the morning, but now the pain was too unbearable. Dammit, he should never have fought that bastard last night. With this injury, he was bound to be caught any minute now. 

"OVER HERE! I SAW HIM RUN IN THROUGH THIS WAY!!" a man's voice yelled. Sasuke cursed. By the sound of it, he didn't seem too far off.

He grunted as he slowly picked himself up and with pain went back to a running pace. This damned leg was slowing him down. But he had to keep moving.

~*~*~

_"I've got to keep running. I've got to run away. I can't let him find me!" _Sakura said to herself as the thoughts kept streaming through her mind.

_"Once I find a place to hide, then I'll be able to loose them," _Sasuke panted as he tried to urge himself on.

_"I've got to run."_

_"I can't let them catch me. It'll be the end for me and the rest of the guys."_

_"Maybe if I turn this corner right here . . ."_

_". . . I'll be able to loose them."_

Sakura swiftly rushed behind the corner, entering the new alleyway.

Sasuke was approaching the next corner; he'd better make a run for it. . .

BAM!!!

Two forces collided sending the two of them hurling towards the ground. Sakura landed with and unpleasant thump as Sasuke yelled out in pain as he felt his leg collapse onto the ground. Both of them rubbed their heads in unison as Sakura groaned once more. 

"Itai!" she cried as she stroked her sore head. A lump was already starting to form where it had been hit twice, "Not again . . ."

Sasuke grunted in frustration. What the hell just happened?

He looked up to see a girl on the ground squeezing her head tight as she scrunched up her face in pain. A girl? He glared at her. Where did she come from? Popping out of nowhere like that! Could things just possibly be any worse? He thought he was in a bad situation now, but this was just annoying. He continued to glare at her when suddenly he sensed something coming from her. 

_Chakra? She was one too?_

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU SHINOBI!" 

Sasuke glanced up in horror. That voice! It was so familiar. Surely it couldn't be him? 

A massive black dog appeared from behind the girl growling right at her. She whirled around and gasped in shock as the dog's growling was followed by a man's footsteps. She jumped as emerging from the shadows, came the same old man before and back with his deadly gun. 

Sasuke cursed. This was definitely bad . . .

"WE'VE FOUND YOU NOW! YOU WILL COME WITH US UCHIHA SASUKE!"

_Yappai! At a time like this?_

Sasuke groaned as he turned back to see that on his side behind him stood several policemen with their guns held in their hands. This just couldn't be happening. He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared glancing from one end to another. At one side, a mad psycho Shinobi killer with a lethal dog by his side. At the other, the justice of the law with their guns ready at hand. And stuck in the middle, he and this mysterious girl who was possibly a Shinobi like he was. 

None of these three facts were reassuring at all.

Sakura screamed as she backed away from the old man and crawled away from the growling fangs of his dog. There was absolutely no escape. 

_Nowhere to run anymore._

"We've got to run! NIGETE!" the boy hissed at her. She whirled around to meet his dark eyes. 

She tried to get up, but she was paralyzed by fear.

_"I-I can't move," _she choked as she trembled in her spot, _"I'm too afraid. . ."_

"Satte," the old man chuckled as he slowly approached the two of them, "Now's the part where the two of you Shinobi die. Don't worry boys, I'll take care of them."

"We're only after the boy. The girl is innocent," said one of the policemen sternly.

"Innocents?" the old man laughed, "Fool. There are no innocents." 

He stopped as he finally reached the quivering Sakura and pointed the gun right at her aching head. He placed a finger on the trigger and gave an evil grin.

"Die, Shinobi."

With an instant Sasuke whipped a kunai into his hand and flung it straight at the man. It struck him directly in the shoulder and he cursed as he backed away yelling in pain. Sakura gasped as Sasuke quickly grabbed her into his arms and with a leap jumped into the air and soared across the walls and landed onto the roof away from the startled policemen and the shocked old man and his dog.

~*~*~*~

"So you're name is Naruto?" Kiba asked the boy as he continuously began stuffing his face with food, "And you're here in Konoha because you were led by some spiritual chakra that you think is hiding in the heart of this city?"

"Yep! But I met up with these two bastards. Two of em' in a row in one night! One of them shot me here in the shoulder. AND MAN DID IT KILL!!" 

He pointed towards a wound in his shoulder yet instead of showing them in warning he was showing them off with pride, like he was an old war hero or something. There were bloodstains on his clothing, yet Kiba couldn't see any wound. 

"Dude, I don't see no bullet wound there. You must be lying," Kiba scoffed.

"Oi! I know what happened to me, and I got shot I tell ya! By some psycho with this huge black dog with an eye patch! But seriously I have to admit he had a pretty sweet gun. You should have seen the size of that thing!" 

Kiba's eyes shot open. Gun? Black dog? 

"Was he wearing black robes? What was the name of the dog?" Kiba asked urgently.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there. Yea he was wearing black traveling robes. And how am I supposed to know what he called the damn thing? It would've bit me in the shoulder if I hadn't escaped with Kawarimi no Jutsu! It was funny though. I wonder how he knew I was a Shinobi."

"That's cause his dog's a specially trained ninja dog used for tracking down specific targets. Sniffing out Chakra is only one of the tones of dead useful stuff it can do."

"Say what?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

Kiba sighed, but then went on, "I know who the guy who shot you is."

"You DO?!"

"Yea. He's this old geezer who I used to know. Tazuna. He came from the Country of Wave. Used to be a nice old guy. He gave me one of his pups, and I named him Akamaru. Taught me how to train Akamaru, and use him to help me out, and here he is still with me. But then something happened I heard, changed the guy's life forever."

"Why what happened?" Naruto questioned.

"Bout five or six years ago, the Wave Country was attacked by this evil dude, some business freak named Gatou. They say he wanted to take over it for power. He brought his whole army of hired soldiers and men; some I even heard were actually Shinobi! Gatou and his men ruined everything. One of the main targets was Tazuna himself. His highest warriors, the ones rumored to be actual Shinobi, murdered his family. His grandson, his daughter, and her husband which was his son-in-law. It was a Jounin level assassin, accomplished by just two people. The two of them got past all the security they put on Tazuna and his folks because of how he had a big title in the Wave Country. Must be why Tazuna has a thing for Shinobi, he must want revenge I bet."

"Sou ka. For only two people to do that assassin, those two must be pros. But still, it kinda gets me pissed hearing that us Shinobi being used like that. Well anyway, how do you know all this? You even knew they were jounins!"

"I'm the best when it comes to gathering info I need. Akamaru helps out a lot. He's the one who picks up most of the scoop, cause he's a dog."

Naruto nodded and sighed as he patted his round stomach, "Yea, yea well that's enough of that sap. I'm full."

Kiba stared in shock, "O-Omai! You ate all our food?!"

Naruto let out a burp and a satisfied grin, "Yep! Thanks for the meal. I'll just be leaving."

Akamaru growled in fury, along with Kiba's face to match, "CHOTTO! WE WORKED OUR ASSES OFF STEALING THAT FOOD!"

"I said 'thank you' didn't I? Well, I'll see ya later," Naruto said as he began to walk away. 

Akamaru's growling was teeming to a point so high that the small dog let out a yelp and ran towards Naruto. Without warning the dog bit him straight on his ankle.

"ITAI!" Naruto exclaimed, "YOU STUPID DOG!"

Naruto tried his best to kick the dog off, but Akamaru wouldn't let go. It struggled to keep its small sharp fangs in Naruto's ankle until finally Naruto was able to swing the dog off his leg. Akamaru fell back with a thump.

"Chikshou," Naruto cursed as he looked at his now injured ankle, "Look at all this blood!"

Kiba glared at him ready to give him a good hard punch when suddenly he stared down at Naruto's ankle. He couldn't believe his eyes.

It was starting to heal.

The bite marks that were left on by Akamaru, were glowing a bright orange. The glowing energy was healing his wounds. Kiba watched with amazement as the wounds already started to close. He was using his own Chakra to mend the injuries.

"You can self-heal?" Kiba asked in awe as he continued to stare at the healing ankle.

"Yea, it was something I was kinda born with. I don't know where I learned how to do it." Naruto replied as he stared down at his ankle too.

"So, those bullet wounds. That's why they disappeared."

"Well something like that takes time to heal," Naruto explained, "But it's not like it heals completely. The pain still hurts."

Kiba said nothing as the glowing Chakra surrounding his ankle went away, and it looked completely normal, perfectly unharmed.

"So what's you're name?" asked Naruto cheerfully.

"Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Where are you headed anyway?"

"I'm going to Akagahara. Rakuen, the paradise for all Shinobi." 

~*~*~*~

TBC? 

Japanese terms used (listed in order that they are used, NO REPEATS): 

"Ore wa hitori ja nai" - I am not alone

Nani?- What?

Kuso- damn, shit, crap (whatever it is to you, just a Japanese swear word)

Akai Yotsuba no Clover – Crimson four-leaf clover

Sou- yes, correct

Koko wa doko? - where is this place?

Kunoichi- a female ninja

Yosh- good

Arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you very much!

Daijoubu? – Are you alright?/I'm alright

Busu- very ugly girl/woman

Onegai yamete- please stop!

Minna- everyone

Kisama- why you! (a sort of rude term when referring to someone)

Desho?- right?/am I right?

Kono inu yaro – you dog bastard!

Masaka – no way, that's not possible

Ne, ne – hey, hey

Kirei desu ne? – Isn't it beautiful?

Dou yuu koto desu ka? – what do you mean?

Datte – well, it's because

Yappai- oh no!

Sumimasen- excuse me/sorry

Gomen- I'm sorry

Matte – wait!

Itai!- Ouch!

Nigete- run!

Satte- now/here we go

Kawarimi no Jutsu- the replacement technique

Sou ka- I see

Omai- you!

Chotto- just hold a sec!

~*~*~

Man, the list gets longer and longer. I hope it doesn't turn out this long the next chapter. Anyways don't forget to review. Thanks.


End file.
